¿Casualidad o Destino?
by Xxyoxitha94xX
Summary: Un ángel y demonio se pelean por convencer a "Goku" un inocente mortal. Será la victima de los locos consejos de Bulma y Vegeta quienes siendo de bandos totalmente distintos quieren arrastrarlo al bien o el mal dependiendo quien de los dos gane. Pero siendo polos tan opuestos de alguna manera se debían atraer...
1. Chapter 1

-Concéntrate Goku-decía para si mismo mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño aprovechando que no había nadie más ahí- Hola te he visto un par de veces y me parece familiar ¿tenemos alguna clase juntos? – Dejo escapar un suspiro era muy difícil hablar con la chica de sus sueños literalmente porque soñaba con ella cada noche- Que alguien me ayude quien sea.- pidió con frustración al aire.

Vegeta escucho ese llamado su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer se divertiría un buen rato con el inútil que seguro se arrepentiría de haberlo llamado.

-deberías darle un buen puñetazo a ese chiquillo por haberte llamado gordo

Antes de irse el demonio le echo una mirada a su trabajo al susurrar las palabras en el oído del niño. El pequeño Yayirobe no tarde en obedecer porque interiormente deseaba hacerlo y las palabras de Vegeta lo impulsaron a reaccionar haciendo creer al infante que había sido su propia conciencia la que había hablado.

Por otro lado Bulma escucho también el llamado pero ella estaba mucho más cerca.

-No te pongas nerviosa sabes todas las respuestas estudiaste mucho ayer. No hagas trampa el profesor se dará cuenta.- Milk le hizo caso a su "conciencia" rompió el pequeño torpedo y releyó la pregunta que en realidad no era tan difícil como le habían hecho creer sus nervios.

El aproblemado Goku con la cabeza agachada salio del baño pensado en como hablar con Milk sin sonar como un acosador o un psicópata porque al parecer ella no lo notaba. Solo tenían una clase juntos y era la de inglés todos los martes y viernes a las tres de la tarde. Esos dos días eran los únicos que esperaba con ansias el moreno.

-no entiendo muy bien esto. ¿Me lo puedes explicar?- siguió tratando de imaginar una conversación que sonara casual

Bulma toco el hombro derecho de Goku y Vegeta el izquierdo. En ese momento aproximadamente habían 7 billones de personas en el planeta como era posible que ambos tomaran a ese humano al mismo tiempo.

-zorra alejate él es mío lo acabo de tomar y tengo unas ganas feroces de desplumarte

-no seas grosero bestia infernal este inocente es mío yo me encargare de ayudarlo a salir adelante

-¿quieres sacarlo adelante? Pff boberías le dare la diversión que necesita si quiere a la chica podemos comprar cloroformo y unos cuantos preservativos será feliz con eso

-oh por Dios como puedes hablar así- estaba realmente espantada con las palabras de su enemigo natural- Es un chico inocente solo quiere amarla

-quiere follársela- la corrigió- todos los humanos son así- comento con arrogancia

-me das lástima. Goku no se dejaría influenciar por ti alimaña

-yo hare pecar a este humano. Lo hare repulsivo ante la sociedad y nadie podrá salvarlo

-no te lo permitiré yo tengo tanta influencia en él como tú. Ahora demonio es cuando comienza la guerra.

Ambos se dedicaron sus peores miradas hasta que notaron que su víctima ya había avanzado seis metros. Vegeta y Bulma lo siguieron de cerca observando todos sus movimientos para saber con exactitud en que momento debían intervenir. Goku camina en dirección a una chica de cabellos y ojos oscuros que bebía jugo en un envase desechable.

-esa debe ser la zorra que le gusta- comento el de cabello en punta. Bulma solo lo miro feo por referirse así a la muchacha

-hola-soltó nervioso

-Hola Goku- le saludo la chica con una sonrisa

"Se sabe mi nombre. SE SABE MI NOMBRE!... SE SABEEEE MIIII NOMBREEEE" Pensaba alegre el moreno sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar

-dile que estarás solo esta noche y que quieres que te ayude a estudiar- le dijo Vegeta al oído

-No, preguntale que clase ha tenido ahora- agrego Bulma en el otro oído del joven

-yo eh- Milk miro a Goku que parecía tener un batalla mental.

-pídele a esa zorra su vaso!- le ordeno el príncipe de las tinieblas

-dile que se bien con el cabello tomado

-Esas son estupideces. ¿Mencionar su cabello? Creerá que eres gay – Siguió hablando Vegeta. Goku por su parte estaba más confundido tenia tantas ideas en la cabeza que no sabía a cuál hacerle caso porque inmediatamente se imaginaba la posible reacción que podía tener su platónica

-¿Goku estas bien?- pregunto preocupada

-si, es solo que me duele la cabeza- rio nervioso

-toma- dijo extendiéndole el vaso. El moreno no entendió porque lo hizo pero le dio un manotazo al vaso y empapo a la muchacha con el jugo de naranja

-Lo… lo siento mucho soy un imbécil

-agh suéltame- Grito furiosa dándole una bofetada

Vegeta sonrió al ver su triunfo le dedico una mirada de superioridad a la pobrecita Bulma que miraba con pena la situación

-Eso fue trampa está prohibido que movieras su brazo- le grito furiosa- se supone que nosotros solo ejercemos influencia en él!

-cállate no soporto tu voz chillona y yo soy un demonio soy un mentiroso por naturaleza, me gusta hacer el mal y no me importa seguir las putas reglas asi que juega o te vas porque al parecer yo ejerzo mayor domino en él.

7 AM Goku dormía plácidamente tenía un extraño pero agradable sueño donde estaba mirando al helado más grande del mundo y desde lo alto Milk lo saludaba y le pedía que subiera a estar con ella

-Goku ven conmigo puedo darte todo lo que quieras ahora… creo que hace mucho calor la ropa me empieza a molestar. – Vegeta no se quedaba tranquilo asi que manipulaba el sueño de su víctima a su antojo. Cuando Milk comenzaba a quitarse el brasier prácticamente dejando todo a la imaginación…

-Cariño despierta- Le despertó su madre quitándole las frazadas de encima. Cuando el abrió los ojos no entendió porque su madre lo miro de esa forma tan extraña. Hanasia se dio media vuelta y desde la puerta le dijo que el desayuno estaba listo. El pobre Goku se ruborizo por completo al ver que no era el único que había despertado esa mañana. Se levantó y golpeo la cabeza contra la pared…

-¿maldición no podía soñar eso cuando eran las 1?- Resignado entro al baño necesitaba una ducha muy muy helada

Vegeta se doblaba de risa mientras que Bulma lo miraba con desprecio. La peli azul ya se sentía bastante mal por no poder ayudarlo porque nunca antes había competido directamente con un demonio ella aún era principiante en el tema de la salvar a las personas de sus malas decisiones y ahora no podía apártese de Goku porque ya lo había reclamado al igual que Vegeta y las reglas para ambos bandos decían que no podían abandonarlo hasta haber cumplido su tarea.

"Nunca desde que el hombre empezó a caminar en dos piernas se vio que esta situación se diera quizas no deba ayudar a Goku si no que a…" Los pensamientos de la peli azul se vieron interrumpidas por el malhablado

-Cierra la boca pueden entrar moscas o algo más que yo puedo darte

-eres tan vulgar… agh propio de tu especie.

-con el tiempo te voy a corromper. Te doy la oportunidad de que te marches y me dejes al humano antes de que te conviertas en una marginada. Agradece mi bondad

Para Bulma escuchar la palabra Bondad en la boca de ese ser siniestro era más repulsivo aun

-¿Qué pasa preciosa tienes miedo de perder toda tu gracia celestial por estar cerca de mi?- susurro a su oído pero ella le dio una buena bofetada que lo dejo sentado.

-Estamos compitiendo yo por salvarlo y tú por llevarlo a la perdición. No dejare que eso pase no me rendiré frente a ti… basura- dijo finalmente creyendo haber dicho lo más ofensivo

-¿que tu boca celestial no puede escupir mejores insultos?- Se burlo.

-voy a salvarlos- Vegeta alzo una ceja porque ella había hablado en plural que estúpida era hasta la gramática se le daba mal…

* * *

No se porque pero cuando me bloqueo en algun fic termino escribiendo algo totalmente diferente haha "lo difícil de cambiar" y "Vegeta en el país de las maravillas" son un ejemplo claro XD :$... El detrás de las cámaras y mi nueva droga... parecian escribirse solos pero no sé se me apago la ampolleta en la mitad como no sabia como continuar uno avance el otro y bueno se me ocurrio este xDDD

Si les gusto comenten comente y dejen su opinión porque este si tendrá continuación! ;)

Saluditos Bye! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Goku levanto del suelo la pelota de básquet que tenía una que otra salpicadura de sangre aun sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Dirigió su mirada por donde salieron los paramédicos con la morena que seguramente ahora debía odiarlo ¿Cómo voy arreglar esto? Pensaba el joven de 18 años porque en este caso las disculpas no servirían para nada debía pensar en algo si quería ser perdonado.

-Señoritas el juego va a continuar. Traigan el balón.- les llamó el maestro

-Tranquilo no fue tu culpa- trato de consolarlo su amigo de infancia

-Krilin. Le rompí la nariz- dijo angustiado- Esa chica me gusta hace dos años y ahora que por fin teníamos una clase juntos lo arruino

-SI NO SABEN USAR UNA PELOTA SERA MEJOR QUE SE VAYAN DEL EQUIPO- gritaba el entrenador del otro lado de la cancha

-YA VAMOS- grito en respuesta el calvo acercándose al grupo dándole botes al balón que le arrebato a Goku de las manos.- ¿Por qué tiraste hacia las gradas?- pregunto a su amigo

-quería encestar una canasta de 3 pero me tropecé y solo la tire para no caer tan mal. No era mi intención pegarle.

El demonio de cabello en punta no paraba de reír "por su buen trabajo". Estaba orgulloso de si mismo agradecía a los estúpidos de arriba al haber enviado a un ángel tan inútil que lo único que lograba era hacerlo ver mejor su ego ya iba por las nubes. Le dolió el estómago por tanta risa y felicidad

-Desgraciado no podías hacer eso- le reprocho furiosa- Tu maldita cabeza no entiende que somos influencia. No puedes interferir directamente!

-Sigue las reglas lindura y quizás arriba te den el premio al empleado del mes yo por mi parte hare mi trabajo y si no ayudas no estorbes

-¿Cuál es tu problema con ese pobre humano?- pregunto indignada

-Mmm. Ninguno solo me gusta divertirme- La sonrisa ladina que esbozo Vegeta provocaba en Bulma las ganas casi imposibles de reprimir de borrársela de un puñetazo pero eso estaba prohibido y como buena influencia debía poner el ejemplo de autocontrol él por su parte siguió riendo con aires de superioridad

-iré a ver a la chica pero sin romper el vínculo con Goku. Si le pasa algo lo sabré y esta vez si tengo que hacer algo contra ti lo haré. Estoy harta de que hagas trampa.

-Sí, si como digas Blablablá. Quieres cerrar la puta boca ya sé que no lo dejaras solo por llevarme la contra, desaparece un rato y dame un poco de paz. Ahora hasta el infierno me parece un paraíso al menos no estás ahí para fastidiar…- Ella le dio la última mirada desafiante que mantuvieron por unos segundos antes de que ella se retire.

Bulma cuando llego al hospital escucho un gritito entro rápidamente a la sala de emergencias y se encontró con el doctor acomodándole la nariz a Milk que estaba acompañada de la profesora de arte. En el momento que el de cabellos alborotados le pego con el balón la clase de la señorita Beatriz se dedicaba a dibujar la cancha de básquetbol y futbol americano para el concurso que organizaba la universidad más prestigiosa de la ciudad para alumnos del ultimo año de la preparatoria.

-¿estas mejor?- pregunto la profesora que tenía aspecto de Hippie

-ME ROMPIO LA NARIZ ¿Cómo SE SUPONE QUE VOY A ESTAR BIEN?- grito molesta. Se veía bastante mal la piel de alrededor le quedo moreteada aparte del corte que tenía en el labio inferior ni con maquillaje podría ocultarlo.- LO HIZO APROPOSITO! ME QUEDO MIRANDO UN POCO NATES DE TIRAR! ESPERO QUE LO SANCIONEN

-El joven Son tendrá una charla con el director dando su versión. Dudo mucho que Goku lo hiciera apropósito es un chico muy tranquilo y amable

-dígale eso a mi nariz- gruño molesta. El médico le indico que ya podía retirarse luego de haberla tratado le dio una receta de analgésicos y un licencia de cinco días.

Sin Bulma rodeando a su presa las cosas eran un poco aburridas o demasiado tranquilas para Vegeta que se entretenía más insultándola o haciéndola enojar además que en las pocas horas que llevaban con el chico ella no lograba ejercer mucha influencia era obvio que él tenía una presencia más fuerte.

Era el almuerzo de todos en el establecimiento educacional y el demonio encontró otra oportunidad para fastidiar un poco al de cabellos alborotados

-creo que alguien se quedara sin almuerzo y con una golpiza- rio para sus adentros haciendo tropezar a un muchacho con su torpe humano. Quien al verse cubierto con las dos bandejas de alimentos se enfureció

-Que lastima desperdiciar la comida mezclándola con basura- se burló Blue haciendo reír a sus amigos

-no estoy de humor para tus estupideces Blue

-quieres pelear- No pudo decir más Goku lo calló de un buen golpe en la mandíbula estaba frustrado todo le había salido mal desde que su madre lo despertó en la mañana hubiese sido mejor quedarse acostado todo el día.

-eso fue por la bromita del casillero. Para la próxima no me voy a contener

Salió como todo un defensor de la justicia por haber golpeado al brabucón que lo molestaba desde los diez años nunca hizo nada porque su abuelito le decía que pelear era malo las cosas debían arreglarse con palabras por su parte Bardock insistía en que debía defenderse enseñándole a como dar golpes precisos y eficaces porque según en él las cosas no siempre podían arreglarse hablando. El menor no sabía a quién hacerle caso si a su padre o a su abuelo por eso prefería ignorar algunas cosas manteniéndose al margen y Raditz solo se encargaba de buscar novia-S porque con una no se conformaba por eso nunca se tomó la molestia de defender a su pequeño hermanito de los abusivos que a veces lo golpeaban.

Cuando Bulma regreso del hospital se encontró con Vegeta apoyado en la pared de la oficina del director con Goku y su madre sentados frente al hombre. La pelinegra se veía molesta y su inocente humano estaba enojado le dieron 3 días de suspensión por su mal comportamiento le había roto la nariz a Milk y más encima le boto un diente a Blue. Las cosas no podían ir peor para el joven

-maldito animal!- esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte en primera porque era chillona y en segundo lugar era la única que lo podía ver

-¿Qué pasa? Ya no soportas perder. Sería mejor que te retires y le dejes el trabajo a un profesional y si me refiero a mí

-te matare!- eso no había sido para nada profesional por su parte golpeo tan fuerte a vegeta que este se estrelló con la ventana rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos sorprendidos porque parecía que el cristal se había roto como por arte de magia. La explicación más razonable que el dieron fue un golpe de corriente o el cambio temperatura cuando encendieron la calefacción.

-tranquila mujer no te golpeo solo porque no quiero perder mi tiempo con cosas inútiles.

-Vegeta todo tiene límites y tú ya sobrepasaste los míos yo también se jugar sucio ahora es mi turno y deberías empezar a preocuparte. Si vuelves a meter la mano entre Goku y Milk vas a romper el hilo rojo que los une y si lo haces no me importa que me den de baja pero te perseguiré hasta el infierno para acabar contigo- sonó muy convincente si se hubiera visto en un espejo no se hubiese reconocido ella nunca habría dicho algo de ese estilo. Vegeta si lograba sacarla de quicios

-uy que miedo por favor no me hagas daño-decía con voz delicada fingiendo ser alguien indefenso- ¿Qué vas hacer ponerte a rezar? ¿Crees que soy cualquier demonio uno más del montón? Pues estas equivocada cielo yo soy el príncipe de las tinieblas uno de los más poderosos tengo 6 ejércitos a mi disposición si desciendes al infierno para ¿matarme? No llegaras más allá de la puerta porque todos se pelearan por salvar a su futuro rey y quien logre salvarlo tendrá uno de los mejores honores. Deberías agradecer mi bondad por no llamar a un ejército para que te desplume mujer- Bulma tembló en su lugar el tipo era poderoso pero si era tan importante como decía ¿Por qué estaba jugando con los humanos?

-No me daré por vencida "príncipe"

Eran las 21:00 hrs la familia estaba a punto de cenar. Goku colocaba los platos en la mesa Bardock y Raditz miraban el deporte mientras que Hanasia le daba los últimos toques a la comida.

Vegeta se veía distraído estaba sentado en un sofá mirando el suelo fijamente recordando las palabras de su padre

"_Debes hacer 666 millones de contratos y eres el siguiente al mando o puedes recibir algún trato especial que desees. Como hijo del rey de las tinieblas espero que no me decepciones y cumplas con la meta antes que Vegetto porque tú eres mi favorito Vegeta siempre lo has sido no como ese asqueroso hibrido"_

-Kakarotto ¿Qué le hiciste mamá en la mañana? Parecía espantada- pregunto Raditz con claro tono de burla ya enterado de la noticia

-quieres dejar de llamarme con ese estúpido nombre!

-Raditz deja de molestar al capitán zanahoria- le ordeno Bardock a su primogénito. La cara de molestia de Goku era más que evidente no pudo evitar dirigir la vista a una foto enmarcada en la cual tenía 5 años y estaba disfrazado de su héroe favorito "El capitán zanahoria Kakarotto"

-Hey!- Hanasia atrajo la atención de sus hombres con su típico tono de me escuchan o se las verán feo- coman rápido y dejen de fastidiar al capitán zanahoria!- Todos volvieron a reírse claro menos Goku que reprimió un gruñido

-Tranquilo solo están jugando- Aprovechando que Vegeta parecía estar en otro mundo Bulma inicio su trabajo- deberías pensar mejor en una disculpa para que Milk te perdone- El moreno soltó un bufido y sentó a devorar su cena.

-cierto podrías regalarle maquillaje para que tape todas esas marcas que le dejaste- dijo Vegeta

-no, maquillaje no te lo tiraría por la cabeza. Mejor un ramo de flores con una nota de disculpas.

-Rosas que marica. Mejor dale un chocolate con muchas almendras, nueces y maní

-No, podría ser alérgica eso puede ser peligroso.

-Dale un sedante te la llevas unas horas tienes lo que quieres y se feliz

-NO! No puedes hacer eso que ni se te ocurra no eres ningún psicópata amas a esa chica debes ganártela

-Si quieres ganártela tienes que hacer méritos porque tiene novio perdiste el juego antes de empezar

-AHH!- tiro el tenedor que choco con la pantalla del televisor. Los miembros de su familia lo quedaron mirando sin entender nada

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto su hermano

-Nada me iré a dormir.

-Goku- le llamo su madre pero este no le prestó atención y se fue a su cuarto.

-Imbécil mira lo que hiciste- le gritaba mientras él estaba acostado en la cama

-yo no hice nada fuiste tú quien lo confundió con las estúpidas flores

-lo estas convirtiendo en un marginado!

-¿y eso debería importarme por…?- preguntó alzando una ceja

-Bulma cuenta hasta 10- decía para sí misma mientras inspiraba y exhalaba el aire

-hagamos un trato- se sentó para verla mejor

-un trato con un demonio olvidalo!

-Cierra la boca. Nosotros respetamos los tratos ese es nuestro trabajo real lo que hago ahora es diferente es solo un juego. TE doy al humano por un día veamos que tan bien salen las cosas para él y luego me toca tenerlo un día así podremos ver quien hace un mejor trabajo

-bien me gusta la idea. Le rompiste la nariz a la chica tendré que pensar en algo muy bueno para arreglar eso porque por tu culpa el hilo que los une se estiro demasiado

-este trato es válido ahora. Para hacerlo legal debes darme la mano

-va a ser un trato de palabra nada de formalidades tu juegas sucio sé que tramas algo y si te toco puede que anules mi lazo con él o algo así. Mañana Goku es todo mío y si interfieres y rompes el trato yo seré la ganadora y tendrás que dejarlo en paz

-me parece justo pero si tú interfieres cuando sea mi turno debes hacer lo mismo.- Ambos aceptaron el trato- oye aprovechando que estoy en la cama no quieres hacerme compañía tengo algo aquí para ti que se muere por salir

-Eres tan desagradable y vulgar se supone que eres un príncipe al menos ten algo de respeto y educación- decía totalmente ruborizada claro que por el enojo. Vegeta empezó reír realmente esa mujer a pesar de ser su enemiga mortal era tan inocente y tonta como un humano se divertía por partida doble en vez de fastidiar solo a Goku también podía fastidiarla a ella.

* * *

Lo sé no es "el detrás de cámaras" le echare la culpa a mi mamá. Estaba escribiendo el capitulo de los más bien y ella me pregunto "¿Cuando entras a clases este lunes o el otro?" y yo dije el 10 y de ahí me bloquee ._. se me corto toda la inspiración xDD ayer soñé toda la noche que sacaba sangre había mucha gentee no terminaba nunca y habian un examen y no sabia nada... creo que es depresión pre-clases o algo asi oajsoa :C

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tenía este fic en el olvido :$. Puse al general Blue porque hoy en el Tooncast dieron el episodio donde salia por primera vez y fue como uhm deberia usarlo alguna vez...

Se me hizo algo raro hacerle una familia feliz a Goku pero buenoo hay que probar cosas nuevas XD

No se olviden comentar saluditos Bye! n.n


End file.
